deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gothmog
Gothmog was a lieutenant of Morgul, second-in-command to the Witch-king of Angmar, Lord of the Nazgûl, at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, at which he commanded the forces of Morgul after the Lord of the Nazgûl was slain by Éowyn. This information is the only reference in The Lord of the Rings to Gothmog, and his fate is not recorded, although it is strongly implied that he and almost all of the servants of Sauron that fought before the gates of Minas Tirith were destroyed. Almost nothing is known of Gothmog, not even what being he was. Tolkien scholars speculate that he might have been an Orc, a Black Numenorian or a Ringwraith. Gothmog shared his name with a much earlier character, Gothmog, Lord of Balrogs. The original Gothmog was clearly a different character than the Gothmog of The Lord of the Rings despite having shared the same name. It would seem that the Gothmog of the Third Age had taken, or been given, the name in memory of Morgoth's captain; an interesting choice, since Sauron and the Lord of Balrogs were presumably rivals for Morgoth's favor during the Elder Days. Battle vs. Hurlock (by Greenberet69) Gothmog: Hurlock Vanguard: In the Dead Marshes near Mordor Gothmog and 3 Orcs and 1 Warg are hiding in the area from the Men of the West, Elves, and Dwarves meanwhile The Hurlock Vanguard and 2 Hurlocks and 1 Genlock and 1 Blight Wolf and in the area trying to find a place to build a underground base so the Darkspawn can attack Middle-Earth. The Genclock spots Gothmog and the Orcs and warg and takes out its Darkspawn Longbow and fires killing a orc a orc sees The Vanguard and the Darkspawn and takes out a Bow of Mordor and fires killing the Genlock The Hurlock and the Darkspawn roar at Gothmog and the Orcs who mounts his Warg and charges with his scmitar with the orcs close behind. A Hurlock charges at Gothmog only to have its head cut off and the Vanguard sends in the Blight Wolf and tackles Gothmog to the ground and turns around to see the Warg and both the Warg and the Blight Wolf charge at each other. Meanwhile a Hurlock charges with its Greatsword and cuts a orc in half only to be stabbed with a spear by the other Orc . The Vanguard charges with its Darkspawn Longsword and Shield and deflects a strike from the spear and stabs the Orc . Meanwhile the Blighr Wolf and Warg have wandered off and once again engage each other and after biting and scratching each other a few times the Blight Wolf scratchs the Warg's face and then the Warg dies from the Darkspawn's poison blood and wanders off back to the Vanguard . Meanwhile Gothmog and the Hurlock Vanguard see each other and attack each other with Gothmog succeding in knocking away the Darkspawn Shield and slashes the Vanguard's left leg making the Vanguard fall down and as Gothmog tries to strike the he looks up to see the Blight Wolf and is able to put his sword up and as he is tackled kills the Blight Wolf . However Gothmog gets trapped under the Blight Wolf and tries to move it but with only one arm he is having a hard time, The Darkspawn Vanguard recovers and moves over to Gothmog who looks up in horror as the Vanguard decapitats Gothmog . The Hurlock Vanguard raises his fists in the air and roars in victory Winner: The Hurlock Vanguard Expert's Opinion The Hurlock Vanguard won because he had the better weapons, important X-Factors on his side, and he didn't have a bad arm. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors